


Ice Buckets.

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: And I mean ever so slightly., Another 4am fic., Avengers do the ice bucket challenge., Bruce Feels, Ever so slightly AU., Fluff and Angst, For Science!, HULK SMASH ALS, Mash up of comic and movie verses., Pre-Slash, Science Bros, Take it as you will., Team bonding., The Author Regrets Everything and Nothing., Tony Feels, or Bromance.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are challenged to partake in the ALS ice bucket challenge. They all agree to do it, which isn't surprising; even Bruce and Hulk which kinda is because they're widely known to not enjoy shocks to the system . So curious Tony ends up asking about the man's motivations. (Hints of Pre-slash or Bromance read it as you will.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Buckets.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read end notes.

Ice Buckets.

It was the sound of raccous laughter that drew Bruce into the communal lounge that morning. It wasn't exactly an uncommon thing in the tower but the sheer volume and intensity of it more than piqued the physicist's curiosity. That however didn't quite prepare him for the sight he was presented with.

The rest of the Avengers were all standing in the middle of the communal area dressed in nothing but swimsuit's and was that a paddling pool? Scattered around them was a variety of buckets of different sizes filled with what appeared to be ice water; if the floating white blobs were any indication.

Unable to stop himself Bruce blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What the actual hell?"

The rest of the rooms occupants jumped slightly and spun around looking more than a little embarrassed (except Natasha because she damn well never let anyone get the jump on her and even if they did she would rather gouge out her own eyes than show it.) Tony recovered first and strode over to the physicist hands already dancing as he spoke.

"Hey Big Guy you're just in time for the shenanigans, come and join us."

The billionaire wrapped and arm around Bruce's shoulder and none to discreetly pushed him toward the rest of the group.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this..." Bruce began, pinching the bridge of his nose "... but why are you in your swimming gear?"

Tony's grin brightened considerably.

"Well for once it isn't anything sexual, much to my dismay... And like usual it's all Thor's fault."

The physicist couldn't quite hide his smile at that, mainly because it was true; a lot of the more bizarre 'team bonding exercises' were usually Thor's fault. The Asgardian just had a knack for finding activities that made the whole team look completely stupid but were a whole heap of fun to take partake in and as much as he _usually_ protested participating he genuinely enjoyed the experience.

"I gathered as much." He replied dryly, earning a snort from the billionaire "So what did Thor find on the internet this time?"

The demi-god chose this moment to break into their conversation all wide smiles and boundless enthusiasm.

"My dear Lady Jane proffered me a worthy challenge and I was compelled to complete it."

"What he means..." Tony translated "Is that bonny Doc Foster challenged him to the Ice Bucket challenge, which is exactly as it sound and you dump a bucket of ice water over your head... and, well he thought it would be fun if y'know we all got in on the action."

Bruce looked a little sheepish, suddenly understanding why he hadn't been invited to this little soiree. Sudden shocks to the system generally resulted in things getting green and smashed into itty bitty pieces. Not exactly conductive to a happy, wholesome environment

 _Generally_.

"Okay, that sounds _interesting_..." The physicist forced a smile "... So I'm assuming that this is about some kind of charity."

Tony grinned and nodded excitedly "Yeah! You know how I do enjoy my philanthropy, it's supposed to raise awareness for ALS but it's just been getting bigger and bigger and I refuse to not have taken part before Richards has..."

Bruce didn't hear the rest of Tony's ramble, in fact he'd stopped listening after he'd uttered the phrase 'ALS' his whole body freezing and his mind, not going blank exactly but delving back to a time in his life he'd all but forgotten (or if he was being honest supressed.) He could feel the Hulk grumble in his mind not exactly pushing but certainly letting Bruce know that he didn't approve of where his mind was wandering.

"Hey there Big Guy you okay? You kinda spaced out there."

Bruce blinked snapping back to reality and ran a hand through his hair, offering up a genuine smile.

"You know what Tony, this sounds like fun; we're in."

The look of genuine shock on Tony's and the rest of the teams face would be worth the transformation alone. They clearly hadn't been expecting him to want to join in and he felt pleased at having caught them off guard.

"We? You mean..." Tony asks still wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Hulk is feeling kind of charitable today."

The billionaire whooped with joy "Hell yes! That is so happening, right my compatriots I think we should take this to the roof if Big Green is planning on making an appearance."

The rest of the Avengers were still gasping slightly as Tony herded them up to the roof terrace while Bruce went to his room to change into something a little more appropriate. They reconvened on the roof next to the hot tub Tony had installed when he'd renovated the tower. The physicist was pretty sure no one other than Tony had probably used it but right now it served their purposes perfectly, a quick way to warm up.

He strode out onto the roof clad in a pair of the tight knee length pants that Tony had kitted him out with after he'd hidden in his room for a week when the paparazzi had gotten a shot of his naked ass and plastered it across the front page.

Clint wolf whistled teasingly "Not bad Doc, who would have thought you could pull off the skin tight look."

"A better look I think than the buck ass naked and exposed look." He shot back, the humor evident in his voice.

Hawkeye barked out a laugh and Steve flushed a little, an amused smile on his face; Natasha rolled her eyes and gave a polite cough.

"Gentlemen..." And there was no arguing with that crisp tone of voice.

"Alright Widow don't get your pan..." Tony hastily reconsidered his word choice "Er... whatever, let's get this shindig on the road. JARVIS initiate protocol Wet T-shirt competition."

They all groaned at that and the billionaire just beamed. Overhead several drone versions of the Iron Man armor flitted about like hummingbirds carrying what appeared to be large troughs of ice filled water.

"Okay Thor buddy you're up. Talk to that armor there." Tony pointed to the armor that was hovering in front them.

Thor beamed widely and began to speak, the words clearly practiced.

"I Thor, son of Odin stand before you today challenged by my beloved Lady Jane Foster to partake in the ALS ice bucket challenge. As a son of Odin it my duty to help those who require assistance in whatever manner I can, I therefore accept this challenge. I henceforth nominate The good Captain of America, the fearless Lady Widow and the masterful Archer Hawkeye. My friends you have twenty four hours."

There was a wave of noise as the rest of the drones dumped what had to literally several gallons of water over Thor's head, the ice crashing on the floor with an almighty racket. The demi-god barely flinched but the second the water flow stopped he dived bombed for the bubbling hot tub letting out s sigh of relief as he did so. The team grinned widely at the reaction, all a little eager to watch the rest of them.

"O-kay! Next!" Tony yelled, sounding exactly like a Hollywood director.

Clint went next being his usual sarcastic self and bantering with Tony the entire time. When the water was dumped over his head he let out a high pitched yelp, which made Tony laugh out loud and the rest of them wince in sympathy.

Steve was next and Bruce could practically see the American flag fluttering behind him as he spoke. The guy was just so _earnest_ and Bruce was sure if it was anyone other than Steve it would have been nauseating.

Natasha was next and she took great pleasure in nominating 'that eternal pain in my ass Tony Stark' before stoically take the drenching and joining the rest of the team in the tub.

Tony went next loving the limelight like always and pledging to donate a considerable amount to both the ALS Association and the Motor Neurone Disease Association before nominating Bruce Banner and The Hulk, Pepper and Rhodey. His smugness was short lived however as the second the water hit him he let out a shriek even more high pitched than Clint's and stumbled backwards falling flat on his ass. The end of Tony's video had him flipping off Hawkeye, a cheeky grin on his face like he had intended the entire thing.

Then finally it was Bruce's turn and although he felt nervous he knew he had to do this. In the back of his mind Hulk grinned and waited for his turn.

"Hi I'm Bruce Banner and I was nominated by Tony Stark to participate in the ALS ice bucket challenge. This is a really worthy cause and I hope more people donate. ALS is a horrible condition, one I have had personal experience with and I know that together we can strike out ALS."

The coldness of the water was a definite a shock to his system and he couldn't quite help the yelp that escaped his mouth as goosepimples rose all along his skin. When the water had finished cascading over his body Bruce shook his head like a dog sending water flying everywhere causing the rest of the Avengers to chuckle.

"Well that was refreshing..." He saidto the camera, a little amused "But there's someone else who has a challenge to complete."

There was a moment of silence and then Bruce let the transformation take over, the Hulk fluidly erupting from where the physicist had previously stood. The Hulk grinned somewhat ferally at the camera and ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair.

"Tin-Man challenge Hulk, Hulk accept challenge. Hulk challenge Eyepatch, Samson and Stretchy. Hulk get Banner to give money for Hulk and HULK SMASH ALS!"

The giant let out a roar as he was doused in the water and shook himself like Bruce had once it had stopped, then as fluidly as the transformation into the Hulk it was reversed and Bruce was standing there looking exhausted but otherwise no worse for wear.

He grinned up at the camera. "Yeah what Hulk said, Eyepatch, Samson and Stretchy... " Bruce couldn't contain the snort of laughter at Hulk's choice "You have twenty four hours." He flicked the camera a two fingered salute and held it for a second before collapsed to his knees feeling utterly drained.

From the hot tub the team began cheering loudly and left the warm confines to come to Bruce's side and gently help him into the tub. As the warm water enclosed his body the physicist couldn't help but smile feeling content that he'd at least done something worthwhile for the day.

Bruce forgot about the whole thing until a few days later; his mind distracted by the lull of science and an interesting problem. It was therefore a surprise when Tony strode in his lab his arms stacked full of letters which he dumped unceremoniously on the desk he was working on without any warning or apology.

"Tony, what the hell?" The physicist asked exasperated.

The billionaire didn't say anything but he was smirking and his eyes were dancing with mischief. He motioned for Bruce to open the letters and as he stared at the addressee he was shocked to find that they were all addressed to him, well him and Hulk. Slightly disbelieving he opened the first one and was shocked to find it was from a nine year old child.

_Dear Mr Banner and Mr Hulk._

_My daddy has ALS and we have been watching the videos on YouTube. Yours was his favorite so far and mine too because Hulk is awesome and since the you're the Hulk so are you. I hope people listen to you and give money to help other people like daddy and your friend._

_You and Hulk will smash ALS and Lullah will smash ALS._

_Yours sincerely_

_Tallulah Boo._

Bruce felt his throat close over slightly as a distinct prickling assaulted his eyes. It took him a few minutes to fully regain his composure and he turned to Tony his eyes wide and confused. He didn't understand it, he hadn't done this for personal recognition; he'd done it to raise awareness but these letters people were empathizing with him and that was a luxury he hadn't been privy to in a long time, discounting the Avengers of course. And they were all like this, showing support and thanking him for his contribution, it was so bizarre.

"Tony what the he'll did you do?"

The billionaire looked scandalized "Me!? I didn't do anything... All I did was post the video, the rest of it that was all you Banner. You, Hulk and your adorable nerdy charm."

Bruce flushed at that and turned his gaze back to the stack of letters, unwilling to meet Tony's amused stare.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg Brucie, there is literally a ton of these waiting downstairs... Face it, you're an internet darling, the whole world loves you... seriously, you have more hits on your video than the rest of us combined."

The physicist couldn't help but laugh wryly at that shaking his head.

"I seriously doubt that Tony."

The billionaire just shrugged in response and ran a hand through his hair.

"Believe it Dr. Banner it's the truth and if they don't see it... Well they don't know what they're missing Big Guy. I do have one teeny tiny question though..."

Bruce rose an eyebrow and waited for the other man to continue his enquiry, not sure if he was liking were the conversation was going. Tony could be insensitive at the best of times and downright obnoxious and rude at his worst and this wasn't exactly a happy subject for him (not that that ever phased Tony Stark.)

"Well you said you had personal experience with this, I was just wondering y'know who."

The physicist sighed, he should have been expecting this; he'd known that he'd made his video just that tiny bit too personal and that someone would pick up on it. He guessed he was lucky it was Tony asking and not some media harpy. He sat silent, hands clasped in his lap trying to figure out how to say this, the billionaire however took his silence as a refusal to answer and began pushing a little harder.

"Come on Bruce you can trust me. I won't go blabbing to everyone else."

Bruce knew that, Tony was surprisingly good at keeping people's secrets despite the persona he projected to the rest of the world. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself and began speaking.

"I know I can Tony it's just that this is a little hard to talk about."

"Hard?"

"Yeah, you know I find talking about myself difficult."

There was a tense silence as Bruce let the information sink in and forced himself not to get lost in his memories of those few months leading up to his accident. The billionaire just stared at him wide eyed rendered momentarily speechless.

"You...?"

Tony's voice was choked and the quietest he'd ever heard it and Bruce nodded a yes in affirmation to his question. The physicist sat silently, stoically and Tony had to wonder _h_ ow _is this man even real?_

"When? How?" The billionaire asked in that small, strangled voice a hint of genuine fear creeping in as he suddenly realized that this could be Bruce's way of telling him he was dying.

_Oh. Hell. No._

There was no way in all of the seven realms that Tony was giving up his 'Science Bro'. Nope that was not happening, no way, no how. so long and thanks for all the fish, he would fight the hordes of Hel and Loki and whatever other son of bitch thought they could take him to keep Bruce around. They would have to drag his dead carcass and throw it into the sun and even then it would be iffy if he gave up. He'd...

Tony was so lost in his mental tirade that he didn't notice Bruce was even speaking again until the other man placed a warm, soothing ( _alive_ ) hand on his arm and shook gently.

"Tony?... Tony? Are you Okay? You look like you are about to have a panic attack."

The billionaire's focus snapped back to reality immediately, giving him mental whiplash. He winced a little as concerned brown eyes peered up at him.

"I'm fine..." He croaked out "... Just, kinda processing." And boy was _that_ the understatement of the millennium.

Bruce nodded stiffly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I shouldn't have sprung that on you. It's one thing to think a friend of a friend had a horrible incurable disesase. Quite another to find out it was actually the friend themselves."

Tony took a deep breath, willing his frantic heart to slow the he'll down as he tried to voice the next question without sounding like either a scared twelve year old or an emotionally constipated idiot.

"You, don't now... You're not..."

_Dying._

The word refused to leave Tony's tongue and he mentally berated himself for his childishness. The physicist seemed to understand what he was trying to say though and gave him a small, warm smile as though genuinely touched by his concern even if the look in his eyes showed he didn't quite believe he was receiving it.

He shook his head and Tony felt the air rush out of his lungs in response.

"No, I... I'm fine now, I was diagnosed six months before my accident. It was part of the reason I was so brash to complete the serum for Ross and more than eager to test it on myself, it wasn't just pride; although that was certainly a factor it was, it was desperation. If it worked it would've cured me and if not... Well I wouldn't have been alive for a whole lot longer anyway so it wouldn't have been much of a loss..."

Tony wanted to slap him at those lowly muttered words. _Of course it would have been a loss_ ; Bruce was one of the greatest minds of their time!

"So I took the serum and then the Hulk happened and it took me a year of running to realize that the serum had cured me but at a hefty price. A price I sometimes wished I hadn't paid."

"Don't talk about Mean Green like that, you'll give him a complex."

The barb was lacking in it's usual sharpness but Bruce chuckled regardless, his voice and eyes a little watery.

"This was a long time ago Tony, things are different now. I'm different now. The Hulk is different now. I'm just trying to tell you the truth, something I haven't told anyone before."

Tony nodded numbly completely in awe of the the broken, open, ridiculously and unknowingly brave man stood in front of him. Without even thinking he reached forward and pulled Bruce into a tight hug, trying to use his arms to shelter the other man from all the evils in the world that would seek to harm him. He would burn this world to ashes and then salt the earth for his 'Science Bro'.

"I'm glad things are different, it meant we got to meet." Tony whispered blinking back tears.

He felt Bruce's face heat through the thin fabric of his T-shirt and just pulled the man in closer, not caring who saw them. The physicist had just offered him a piece of his soul, something he hadn't shared with anyone else and such a gift deserved the proper reverence.

"I'm glad things are different too." He whispered into Tony's shoulder.

The two of them stood there for a while just comforting one another, seeing each others demons and chasing them away with solid bodily warmth. When they finally parted both men looked a little sheepish and red eyed but the atmosphere wasn't awkward; in fact it felt far more comfortable than before not that either of them could figure out why. Tony pulled up a stool to sit next to Bruce and they both set to work on whatever project the physicist was working on today, the silence warm and comforting.

If Tony brushed his knee against Bruce's every once in a while to reassure himself that he was there or Bruce casually touched Tony's shoulder to check that the other man was sticking around regardless of the emotional bombshell he'd just unloaded, well that was between them.

And both of them couldn't be happier about it.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so the first paragraph of this has been loitering on my phone for the last two weeks or so and I've been trying to work the motivation to finish it. I originally intended for it to be a short fluffy drabble and well look how that turned out. *Facepalms*
> 
> So cue another set of night shifts later and ta-dah finished story written on sleep deprivation!
> 
> I wrote this for a few reasons:
> 
> 1\. I recently partook in this particular challenge and donated obviously. I think this a genuinely good cause and although it has had criticism it has brought people together and raised awareness of a truly debilitating disease.
> 
> 2\. Quite a few of the Avengers cast have taken part in it as well and there is no way in hell I'm being shown up by them.
> 
> 3\. While doing a bit more research on the topic I realized that I _had_ heard of this condition before under it's other name 'Lou Gehrig's disease' and once I remembered _where_ I'd heard it there was no way in hell that this fic wasn't happening. Because in the Hulk comics Bruce actually is diagnosed with ALS and the story line is actually kind of heartbreaking as he deals with his mortality and the fear of the Hulk emerging after his passing. It also doesn't sugar coat what the condition does to a person so if you're ever able to find the story arc I'd highly recommend it.
> 
> So Yeah, I mashed the comicverse into the movieverse and tweaked it a little. I hope it at least made some semblance of sense.
> 
> Reviews and concrit are really appreciated.
> 
> To find out more about ALS and other Motor Neurone disease check out these pages. WWW.ALAS.ORG WWW.MNDASSOCIATION.ORG.


End file.
